Persetan!
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Aku menutup mulut. Terkejut, baru sadar. Taehyung, bodoh sekali dirimu ini. Bisa-bisanya anggap bau busuk yang samar tertutup pintu itu sebagai bau bangkai tikus yang terlalu menjijikkan untuk ibumu ambil dan buang dari kolong lemari. Payah! Kupandang Ibu, kediamannya menyimpan ini. BTS. Minyoon. Taehyung centric.


**Persetan!**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Taehyung centric. Minyoon.**

.

.

.

 ** _1992_**

Ayahku sakit.

Beberapa hari lalu aku menonton film tengah malam bersamanya. Ayah bilang film-film yang tayang di jam itu genrenya sangat dia sukai. Tiap kali aku bergabung, Ayah beri aku kopi dan kami jadi dua lelaki yang serupa. Kami menonton film pembunuhan, tapi ada banyak adegan porno. Aku masih limabelas, dicekoki tayangan dewasa yang belum seharusnya kutahu. Tapi inilah lelaki. Kami. Dan satu-satunya wanita di rumah kami tak akan pernah mengerti. Sedang Ayah bungkam saja tak mau buka-bukaan.

Kini, jangankan menonton film, aku bahkan tak yakin mata Ayah yang terbuka itu memandang sebuah objek. Dia tak buta tapi buta. Tiap-tiap aku sengaja menundukkan kepala dekat wajahnya. Matanya lurus padaku, tapi di sana tak ada aku. Pandangannya kosong. Aku tak yakin kalau adegan intim di film-film tengah malam itu masih ada di kepalanya. Dia terbaring payah di kasur dengan badan panas tinggi dan tubuh menggigil. Bibirnya pucat pasi, kulitnya kusam dan tangannya tak lagi berbercak merah. Ibu duduk di kursi sambil meremat-remat tangan ayahku dengan sabar. Kulihat tatapan Ibu masih sama seperti sebelum Ayah sakit. Ibu tetap mencintainya, meski lelaki itu sudah tak lagi berdaya. Mungkin Ibu tetap mencintainya, karena Ayah keburu membisu sebelum bocorkan rahasia kami (aku yang pernah masturbasi habis menonton). Melihat mereka aku jadi sedih. Ayah semakin lemah dan Ibu berusaha semakin kuat. Aku di antara mereka, tak bisa bantu apa-apa. Aku Taehyung si anak payah, sama payah seperti ayahnya yang sakit.

"Ibu, mau makan? Biar aku masakkan sesuatu." Kutanya ibuku yang baru saja pulang. Bahkan mantelnya belum ia tanggalkan. Begitu datang dia langsung temui Ayah, hanya untuk katakan _, "Jimin, aku pulang."_ Ibu wanita yang romantis, entah hatinya terbuat dari mawar, kukira. Padahal, hari itu Ibu mengundurkan diri dari tempatnya bekerja dan tak dapat gaji karena berhentinya di pertengahan bulan. Harusnya romantis Ibu hilanglah saat itu.

"Tidak usah. Bagaimana denganmu? Kuyakin kamu belum makan." Tebak Ibu. Dia benar. Aku otomatis memeluk perutku sendiri, meski tak berbunyi. Cacing di sana ikut-ikutan membisu seperti Ayah. Ibuku berucap lagi, "Ibu saja yang masak."

"Tapi Ibu pasti lelah. Aku saja. Roti panggang tak apa-apa, kan?"

"Taehyung. Memangnya Ibu lupa bagaimana kamu membuat dapur berasap?"

Aku tertawa malu. Aku memang tak bisa memasak. Apapun yang kugoreng selalu gosong. Pahit. Akhirnya di tong sampah, atau kalau Ibu marah dia akan suruh aku menandaskan semuanya sendirian. Cacingku yang makan si hitam gosong yang pahit itu. Jadi aku hanya menopang dagu, menunggui Ibu di dapur. Televisi terlihat dari sini. Kartun Bugs Bunny berakhir tak lama lagi. Tiap menjelang penutup selalu ada adegan lucu. Tapi saat itu aku tak tertawa. Aku merasa tak pantas lagi untuk menertawai kartun. Bugs Bunny berjalan gagah hendak menjemput wanitanya. Sedih, aku.

"Ibu, kapan Ayah sembuh?"

Ibu menjawab dengan bunyi _tak-tak_ pisau yang bertemu papan. Dia potong bawang. Mungkin karena ini aku sedih, ingin menangis. Ibu matanya berlapis kaca. Mungkin. Dia biasa saja. Bibirnya bungkam. Hanya ulas senyum tipis yang kalau tak diperhatikan tak akan terlihat. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Kupikir itu tanda kalau dia tak suka pertanyaanku. Dari sana pula aku tahu kalau seharusnya aku tidak bicara apa-apa. _Ah, curut tukang cicit._ Begitu yang terpenjara dalam senyum kalau Ibu sebal padaku ya, Bu?

"Daging cincangnya ditumis saja, ya?"

"Iya." Aku pasrah. Apapun yang diolah dengan tangan Ibu selalu enak, bahkan yang sekadar ditumis dengan minyak zaitun dan dibumbui garam lada sekalipun. Ayah masih di kamar, entah tidur entah tidak. Berhari-hari aku tak dengar suaranya. Waktu kecil aku sering dinyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur oleh Ayah. _Lalala_ , aku hanya ingat nada karena dia nyanyinya sambil bergumam tak buka mulut lebar-lebar. Ibu bilang bakatku menyanyi kudapat dari ayahku. Tapi kini jago bernyanyi pun tiada guna. Atmoster rumahku yang mendung membuat kami tak pernah lagi bahagia. Seperti akan turun hujan tapi tak tahu kapan. Mungkin bunga segarpun bisa layu jika ada di sini. Lain dengan Vienna di luar jendela, masih sama indahnya seperti kata orang. Tapi tiap kali aku menopang dagu di bingkainya, aku membenci itu.

Ya, kami tinggal di sebuah apartemen di Vienna. Ibuku bekerja di perpustakaan. Ayahku bekerja di sebuah industri swasta. Dia sering keluar kota, tapi pulang bekerja kala itu, dia membawa badan yang letih dan mata yang menguning. Kami tak pernah menonton film lewat tengah malam lagi. Tak ada obrolan nakal dan jahil lagi. Tak ada rahasia baru yang kami sepakati untuk sembunyikan dari Ibu. Ayah tak pernah lagi keluar kamar sejak hari kepulangannya. Ibu menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Aku tak pernah berani mengintip, sebab mendengar perih suara ayahku pun aku tak tega. Ayahku kalau mengumpat tak tanggung-tanggung. Semua yang jelek dia keluarkan. Telingaku bisa-bisa berdarah kalau lama mendengarkan. Makanya, aku lebih sering memilih tinggalkan mereka berdua dalam kamar itu. Aku tak mau lihat bagaimana Ibu memandikan Ayah.

Sampai hari ini, aku tak tahu apa penyakit Ayah. Yang kutahu kian hari semakin parah. Seharusnya, Ayah dibawa ke Rumah sakit. Tapi entah mengapa Ibu tak pernah membawanya pergi berobat. Aku ingin tanya kenapa, tapi aku tak pernah berani. Aku takut yang kusangka adalah benar, bahwa Ibu sudah menyerah. Sebab kuyakin bukan uang masalahnya, karena kesehatan warga Vienna dijamin pemerintah.

Minyak berbunyi nyaring ketika bahan tumisan masuk ke wajan. Ibu bicara sambil memunggungi aku. Bokongnya adalah favorit Ayah. Kupikir Ibu pasti rindu karena tak ada tangan yang sentuh bagian montok itu lagi. "Besok kamu masih sekolah? Tidak libur?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tak ingin sekolah."

"Sekolahlah, nanti kamu bodoh kalau tidak pergi sekolah."

"Aku ingin di rumah seperti Ibu. Ibu berhenti kerja karena Ayah, bukan? Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti sekolah juga?"

Ibu mengulum senyumnya. Ujung alisnya turun, matanya agak sedih. Aku tak tahu apa yang disembunyikan Ibu di balik kediamannya. Aku tak mau menebak apa-apa kala itu.

 _Cesss,_ kurasa Ibu membuat bawang-bawang itu gosong.

-o0o-

" _Kudengar orang-orang di kota sebelah banyak yang sakit parah."_

" _Apa ada wabah?"_

" _Mengerikan, ya. Jadi takut."_

" _Bagaimana kalau penyakit itu sampai ke sini?"_

" _Hii!"_

Teman-temanku berkumpul di kelas pada jam istirahat. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu tentang wabah, antusiasnya seolah-olah topik itu adalah bola panas. Enak, tapi aku tak ikut bicara, hanya duduk mendengarkan di bangkuku sambil memegang buku pemberian Ayah. Aku tak tahu kalau di kota sebelah penyakit sedang mewabah. Aku hanya tahu ayahku sakit keras. Itu saja. Lalu teman-temanku semakin ramai, masih dengan topik yang sama hanya saja dibumbui banyak hal mustahil. Seperti para tukang obat yang dikumpulkan dalam satu ruangan. Dongengnya kemana-mana.

"Taehyung, ayahmu sakit, bukan? Kemarin kau bilang pada Ibu Guru kalau kau tidak bisa ikut klub karena mau mengurus ayahmu. Apakah sakitnya sama seperti orang-orang di kota sebelah?" Ada yang bertanya padaku. Duduknya di atas meja. Sepatunya mengkilap baru. Sesaat aku iri karena sepatuku sudah lusuh. Habis dia bicara, yang lain memandangku dengan cara yang beragam. Ada yang kasihan, ada yang ngeri, ada yang jijik. Aku tak mengapa seandainya objeknya adalah aku. Tapi bukan, ini tentang ayahku. Aku benci ini. Aku kesal.

"Jangan sok tahu, ayahku hanya sakit biasa. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh," kataku. Aku ingat ajaran Ibu untuk tetap tenang dalam kondisi apapun. Ibu selalu bertutur lembut. Ibu membuat pantangan bagiku untuk bicara kasar meski sedang kesal sekalipun. Mungkin Ibu tak mau aku seperti Ayah. Sifat buruk itu ingin Ibu basmi.

"Kalau kau sakit juga, jangan masuk sekolah, ya? Supaya kami tidak tertular."

Bangsat, mereka terbahak. Pikirnya candaan itu lucu. Aku makin kesal. Tapi aku lagi-lagi mengingat ibuku. Jadi kupejamkan mataku untuk menahan amarah itu. Kukepalkan tangan di atas meja. Buku pemberian Ayah masih terbuka, tapi tak lagi aku baca. Sudah tak minat. Malas sekali, bahkan untuk lihat halamannya sekalipun.

Sepulang sekolah, aku melampiaskan kejengkelanku dengan mendoakan mereka supaya sakit, sakit yang bahkan lebih parah dari ayahku. Ketika kuadukan ini pada Ibu, dia malah marah karena aku mendoakan hal yang tidak baik pada orang lain. Ibu terlalu shalih, aku tak sanggup ikuti dirinya. Kalau kesal aku luapkan amarahku. Jadilah, malam itu aku tak mau makan masakan Ibu. Aku mendekam di kamarku sendiri.

-o0o-

Di lain hari Ibu ajak aku untuk membeli bahan makanan ke pasar. Ayah dititipkan pada Pak Hoseok, tetangga kami. Lagipula aku dan Ibu hanya berencana untuk membeli apa yang kami butuhkan saja, tidak lebih, jadi tidak akan lama. Di pasar aku menjinjing keranjang, Ibu berjalan di depanku. Ibu bilang sekarang makanan kalengan atau makanan kering lebih penting, sebab tahan lama, tak akan cepat basi. Kami bisa menyimpannya untuk jangka waktu yang panjang. Jadi tak perlu bolak-balik untuk membeli makanan. Lagipula, sekarang kami hidup dari uang tabungan Ibu dan Ayah. Harus dihemat. Aku menurut saja. Perkataan menteri keuangan seperti Ibu tak pernah salah. Paling aku minta belikan _marshmallow._

Waktu kami sedang memilih merek sarden, seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak histeris. Ibu berlari untuk mencari tahu, di lorong buah-buahan ada seorang bapak menggelepar di lantai dengan suara parau menyiksa. Aku ingat pada jaketnya. Dia bapak tukang batuk-batuk yang sempat berpapasan denganku di pintu masuk pasar. Aku bersembunyi di belakang punggung Ibu dengan kepala sedikit meneleng untuk mengintip. Tak ada yang berani menyentuh bapak itu. Aku, Ibu, dan orang-orang di sana hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Dia kesakitan, tapi kami takut. Sampai pada akhirnya gerakan hebat itu melemah, dan suaranya tak terdengar lagi, kami masih diam di tempat dengan ngeri. Kulihat Ibu menatap bapak itu dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Habis menelan ludah, Ibu ambil langkah maju untuk menghampirinya.

"Ibu, jangan!" Kutarik tangannya agar dia mundur kembali. Ibu menoleh padaku dengan dahi berkerut dan alis yang menyatu di tengah. Lalu aku kembali memandang orang yang diduga telah mati itu. Mendadak aku merinding. Dingin. Ibu coba lepaskan cengkramanku sambil bergumam, tapi saat itu aku juga dengar suara lain. Suara yang lemah tapi parau. Suara yang sama dengan milik bapak itu. Masih sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ibu, aku memerhatikan orang mati di depan kami. Aku yakin suara itu keluar darinya. Benar saja, dia menggeram keras dan tiba-tiba badannya menggelepar lagi! Kami semua terkejut bukan main. Orang berteriak, lari kocar-kacir. Sedang aku terpaku di tempat menyaksikan keganjilan yang nyata. Orang mati yang hidup lagi, ganjil, betul? Seolah-olah nyawa yang dicabut itu dibalikkan lagi dengan iseng. Seperti Tuhan tingkahnya jenaka. Dunia macam apa ini? Ibu memaksaku pergi ketika dia melihat bapak itu membalikkan badannya sendiri sampai telentang di lantai. Saat itu aku mundur pelan-pelan sementara Ibu meneriakiku dan orang-orang di tempat itu berlarian kasana-kemari dengan kacau. Geliatnya makin menjadi sampai akhirnya bapak itu bisa berdiri dan menatap aku sambil jalan terhuyung. Aku diseret Ibu, dan kami berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang. _Klontang-klontang_ tumpukan kaleng yang ditubruk menandakan dia masih mengejar kami.

" _Taehyung?"_

Lalu tepukan Ibu di pipi membuatku sadar kalau itu hanyalah mimpi. Aduh, kejang semua badanku. Ada yang bilang, mimpi hadir sepersekian detik sebelum kita bangun, dan yang kuingat memang samar-samar saja (bagian orang menggelepar dan kemudian mengejarku adalah hal yang paling mengerikan dalam mimpi buruk itu). Ibu menyeka keringatku. Dia tidak jijik karena aku anaknya. Dulu bahkan dia menyedot ingusku ketika aku adalah bayi yang hidungnya mampet.

Katanya hari sudah siang dan pusing kepalaku dikarenakan badan yang terlambat sesuaikan cahaya. Aku lihat Ibu keluar kamar dengan lesu. Sewaktu aku duduk di dekat _pantry_ dan dia hendak memasak, aku baru sadar kalau mata Ibu begitu sembab. Kantungnya gendut dan mata kecilnya makin tenggelam. Aku tak perlu bertanya apa sebabnya. Pastilah Ibu menangis banyak. Padahal kemarin Ibu masihlah tangguh, tapi kini di hadapanku dia tak lagi begitu. Sembabnya membuat tameng Ibu yang keras menjadi lebur. Ibu manusia, punya perasaan, dan bukan hal yang mustahil bila ia bersedih. Biasanya dia sembunyikan semua, namun kali ini tanpa sengaja aku melihat kesedihan itu secara telanjang. Ibu menjadi lemah. Aku takut dia sakit.

"Bu, Ibu jangan sakit. Ini semua seperti mimpi buruk. Aku takut," kataku, sambil memeluk Ibu. Aku cium rambutnya. Kepalaku sudah lebih tinggi dari Ibu.

Ibu mengusap tanganku. "Tidak, Ibu tidak akan sakit, anakku."

"Bu, apa Ayah masih ada harapan?"

Ibu tak menjawab. Aku ingat Ibu santai saja memotong bawang ketika aku bertanya kapan Ayah akan sembuh. Aku diam. Ibu diam. Kaleng sarden belum dibuka. Ibu tertunduk dalam. Bukan karena salah beli yang sausnya cabai. Ibu memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih berat ketimbang itu. Ayah.

"Bu, kenapa Ayah tidak berobat?" tanyaku. Setelah berhari-hari akhirnya kuutarakan apa yang mengganjal di pikiranku. Mungkin karena Ibu sedang lemah, atau entah.

Ibu berbalik, melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku lama sambil mengulas senyum yang pahit. Aku melihat dengan mata, tapi lidahku mengecap ini seperti ketika aku kunyah kulit lemon bekas hiasan minuman. "Tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Kenapa Ibu begitu yakin? Apa Ibu sudah menyerah pada Ayah? Aku tak bisa melihat Ayah hanya terbaring di kasur selama berhari-hari, Bu. Kasihan dia. Ayah merintih terus kalau sedang tak tidur! Apa Ibu tidak mau Ayah sembuh?" mendadak aku jadi emosi.

"Nak, kau tak tahu apa-apa. Sudahlah, biar Ibu masak dulu."

"Bu."

"Taehyung." Ibu membentakku. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku menatapnya dalam kebisuan. "Dia tidak akan membaik sama sekali..."

Ujung kalimatnya melirih sedih. Ibu sudah putus asa, aku merasakannya. Aku pun sebetulnya tak ingin mendengar ini. Tuturan Ibu membuatku berpikir bagaimana keadaan kami jika ayah pergi. Bobrok, pasti. Ibuku lemah dan aku payah. Ibuku si shalih teraniaya dan aku anaknya yang digencet teman sekolah. Ibu melempar matanya pada kaleng sarden. Aku tetap menatap dia tanpa putus. Sekelebat mimpi burukku lewat lagi. Kemudian aku teringat perkataan temanku yang bilang kalau aku tertular aku tak boleh masuk sekolah.

Ah, ini.

Kami yang satu rumah dengan Ayah sama sekali tak sakit. Walau Ibu dan aku menjadi kurus karena kurang nutrisi dan kurang tidur (stres berat), kami tak mengalami gejala yang sama seperti ketika Ayah akan sakit keras. Aku menatap Ibu dengan mataku yang melebar sadar.

"Bu, sebenarnya apa penyakit Ayah? Katakan kenapa kita tidak ikut sakit seperti Ayah."

Tak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ibu coba-coba jadi bisu seperti Ayah. Padahal bibir Ibu tak sekering itu untuk dikatupkan terus.

"Bu. Apa kita aneh? Seharusnya kita juga sakit, bukan? Apa sebenarnya penyakit Ayah? Kenapa kita tidak tertular, Bu?"

 _Dok, dok!_

Aku terjengit. Sialan, sedang serius ada yang mengganggu. Ibu selamat dari pertanyaanku. Aku berjalan untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu di jam makan malam. Dengan sedikit ragu kutarik gagangnya, lalu kulihat seorang pria berdiri di depanku.

"Malam, Nak."

Aku mengintip di ambang pintu kamar orangtuaku dengan heran. Pak Hoseok, tetangga kami, yang beberapa waktu lalu pergi ke sebuah kota di Barat untuk kunjungan kerja, baru kembali hari ini dan langsung memutuskan untuk menjenguk ayahku ketika mendengar dia sakit. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan aku pernah melihat adegan ini, ketika Pak Hoseok duduk di kursi samping kasur Ayah sambil berwajah iba.

Apakah itu di mimpi?

"Sakit apa?"

"Suamiku sakit flu." kata Ibu. Aku sendiri tak yakin kalau flu bisa separah itu. Ibu pastilah berbohong. Dia tak pandai sembunyikan kebohongan itu lewat mukanya. Dia memang shalih, bahkan ekspresi itu seolah dibuat Tuhan untuk menghindarkan Ibu dari dosa. Lalu Pak Hoseok paham dengan kejujuran wajah Ibu.

Pak Hoseok mendengus. "Sebelum ini dia habis dinas dari mana?"

Ibu maunya berbohong lagi. Tapi benar kataku, Tuhan yang menjauhkannya. "Kota sebelah." Dan terucaplah dua kata itu.

"Dari kota sebelah? Kalau begitu ini bukan flu biasa, Yoongi. Kupikir dia ... tertular penyakit yang sama seperti orang-orang itu. Tapi ... caranya bagaimana? Aku tak banyak tahu. Hanya tahu isu umum yang tericum kemana-mana tentang kota itu. Orang-orang yang sakit." Pak Hoseok menatap Ibu. Di matanya ada bermacam hal yang rumit dan tak aku mengerti. "Kau dan Taehyung baik-baik saja?"

"Kami baik."

"Orang-orang Vienna ribut, takut wabah menyebar. Memang bencana. Siapa yang tahu kalau pabrik berteknologi tinggi itu akan meledak dan menyebabkan kekacauan di kota sebelah? Takdir dan nasib memang kompleks. Aneh. Melihat suamimu yang tadinya begitu bugar bercahaya, sekarang menjadi kurus dan layu. Maaf kalau aku kasar, tapi aku berkata jujur. Aku kasihan padanya. Tadi sewaktu dia membuka mata habis kupanggil, tatapannya tak terarah padaku. Dia tak kenali aku, sepertinya."

Kudengar Ibu menarik napas panjang, sesak dada karena hidung tersumbat. Terlalu lama menangis, mungkin. Itu sebabnya. Aku hanya melihat pipinya yang memerah dari sudut ini. Perkataan jujur Pak Hoseok seperti pisau kecil yang mencukil hati Ibu. Atau juga aku. Tapi tak membawa Ayah ke Rumah sakit adalah pilihan Ibu sendiri. Lantas mengapa Ibu bersedih? Aku tak paham. Dia belum sepenuhnya mengatakan padaku apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Hoseok, jangan sentuh dia!" Ibu memekik ketika Pak Hoseok menyentuh tangan Ayah. Aku yang melamun dibuatnya kaget.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku tertular?"

"Aku..." Kalimat Ibu tak sampai di ujung. Menggantung tak selesai. Pak Hoseok tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tak takut apa-apa. Kalau sudah takdirnya aku sakit, ya sakit saja. Jimin ini temanku, aku tak bisa hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Apa kau tahu, yang sakit itu butuh pengharapan yang dibagi lewat sentuhan orang lain? Aku ingin dia kuat, Yoongi," katanya, dengan dua tangan di bahu ibuku. "Kau juga."

"Jangan, jangan seperti ini Hoseok. Pulanglah. Aku takut."

Pak Hoseok mendengus lagi. Dia turuti apa mau Ibu. Dia berdiri kemudian, tapi tak lantas pergi. Dia pandangi dulu ayahku agak lama. Mungkin dia teringat kenangan ketika dirinya dan ayahku pergi minum berdua merayakan naik pangkatnya Pak Hoseok di kantor (Ayah pulang mabuk kala itu dan aku yang membuka pintu sementara Ibu marah tak mau bicara). Lalu Pak Hoseok tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku ketika dia lewati aku. Kupandang punggungnya yang menjauh. Kudengar pintu ditutup pelan. Pak Hoseok kembali ke rumahnya di ujung koridor lantai ini.

Malam sekali, pintu kamar orangtuaku tertutup, tapi tidak benar-benar. Tadinya aku hanya hendak memastikan apa Ibu sudah tidur atau belum. Tapi saat kuintip dari celah pintu, samar-samar kudengar lirih tangisannya. Dari situ kulihat Ibu sedang mencium ayahku yang tidur. Pendek-pendek, diselingi nama yang disebut melulu.

" _Jimin, Jimin. Suamiku..."_

-o0o-

Ibuku duduk di kursi. Televisi mati. Aku tak sekolah. Tak mau lebih tepatnya. Aku diam di samping Ibu, hanya sesekali melirik untuk lihat wajahnya yang sendu. Saat aku meliriknya untuk yang kesekian kali, kudapati air mata Ibu jatuh di pipi. Oh, dia tak pernah kehabisan air asin itu rupanya. Darimana dia datang? Ibu seperti punya bendungan besar di balik kelopak matanya yang menyerupai bentuk segitiga itu.

"Ibu," panggilku. "Ibu..." Kusentuh pahanya.

Air matanya masih meleleh panas dan basah, tapi dia bersihkan dengan punggung tangan. Kasar, terburu. Lalu Ibu bangkit. "Aku mau melihat suamiku."

Ibu meninggalkan aku. Tak mau sendiri, aku ikuti dia yang masuk ke kamar. Tapi aku melihat hal yang jauh lebih buruk ketimbang mimpiku waktu itu. Ayah kejang-kejang! Ibu berteriak panik. Dia menghambur ke kasur dan memeluk ayahku, sementara aku terdiam kaku di tempatku berdiri. Tak sadar, ada yang mengalir di pipiku. Ember yang selama ini tak pernah terusik tiba-tiba menumpahkan air lewat sudut mataku. Ibu memanggil-manggil Ayah dengan pekikannya yang bergetar campur ketakutan. Ayahku bersuara parau. Nyeri. Terakhir sebelum aku kabur, kulihat tangan Ayah mencengkram punggung Ibu.

Aku pergi ke bagian lain rumahku untuk menyendiri. Di pojokan dekat jendela aku duduk memeluk lutut. Aku membuang pandang pada langit Vienna yang cerah. Lagi-lagi, aku benci keindahannya. Ingin kucorat-coret warna biru itu dengan spidol hitamku.

"Yah, kenapa kita pindah ke Vienna?" tanyaku suatu hari. Aku dan Ayah sedang tiduran di rerumputan menghadap langit yang terbentang biru. Lengannya jadi sandaranku. Riak air dari kanal pelan tapi jelas, dari bunyi itu sudah ketahuan jernihnya. Aku mengelus-elus bawah hidung Ayah dengan seujung jari. Di sana ada bakal kumis yang kasar tumbuh dari kulitnya. Ayah belum bercukur. Tapi kata Ibu dia seksi kalau sedikit berkumis.

"Karena kota ini indah," jawabnya.

"Bukankah tempat tinggal kita dulu juga indah? Banyak lampu gemerlapan. Banyak orang asing yang hilir-mudik di jalanan. Banyak artis teater." Aku berhenti memainkan rambut-rambut tipis itu. Tanganku kusimpan di atas dada Ayah.

Kemudian dia mengusak rambutku. "Di sana terlalu mewah. Keindahannya rumit, Nak. Sedangkan Vienna, begitu sederhana. Tidak banyak kebisingan yang ganggu telinga. Bahkan di malam hari kita bisa lihat bintang dengan jelas. Ayah tak perlu hidup yang hingar-bingar. Jika kita memiliki terlalu banyak, kita tak akan bahagia. Lebih baik seperti ini, tinggalkan kota besar, tidur di Vienna yang aliran sungainya tenang. Segini saja cukup bagi Ayah. Cukup tidak bagimu?"

Lalu aku mengantuk. Ayahku begitu sederhana. Dia mencari sesuatu yang sederhana juga.

-o0o-

Sudah sore, aku kembali dari sekolah. Absennya aku kemarin membuat teman-temanku menuduh kalau aku sakit. Jelas aku menyangkal. Aku masih sehat. Tidak pusing, letih, atau meriang. Kalau mata menghitam dan bobotku yang menyusut jangan ditanya, orang stres pasti begini. Mereka saja yang terlalu bahagia hingga tak paham namanya nelangsa. Aku naik tangga pelan-pelan. Di tiap titiannya kusemai doa supaya ayahku membaik. Di ujung tangga aku termenung menatap ujung sepatu. Ingin sepatu baru, tapi tak mungkin. Padahal rumahku hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi kedepan, tapi rasanya lupa dia di mana. Saat sadar, kudengar bantingan pintu. Kulihat seorang lelaki berjalan lari dengan tergesa. Itu Pak Hoseok, dan dia pastilah habis dari rumahku. Lantas apa yang terjadi? Pak Hoseok hanya kelihatan punggungnya saja. Mantel panjangnya berkibar dibawa lari. Dia menghilang habis tutup pintu rumahnya sendiri. Aku, segera masuk rumah sebab ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

Saat itu Ayah menggeram, Ibu menjerit-jerit.

" _Jimin! Jimin!"_

Di balik pintu kamar langkahku terhenti. Aku tak melihat apa-apa, hanya mendengar kasur berdecit-decit, Ayah melenguhkan sakit, Ibu merapal nama yang tak fasih dia sebut karena getar bibirnya. Ada bau busuk yang menyengat. Bukan tahik, tapi lebih seperti bangkai. Aku tak tahu itu dari mana. Yang jelas, perasaanku kala itu mengatakan kalau bau yang kucium adalah bau ajal... Tapi entahlah. Sejak kulihat cengkraman tangan Ayah di punggung Ibu kala itu, aku tak pernah lagi masuk ke kamar mereka karena pintunya selalu Ibu kunci.

Malamnya kudengar kabar kalau Pak Hoseok demam tinggi sampai kejang-kejang. Dia dibawa ke Rumah sakit.

Mereka yang tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan kami mulai bergosip. Ketika aku lewat, mereka berbisik dan melihatku dengan mata memicing. Ini sama seperti ketika teman-teman sekolahku memandang aku. Satu yang jelas sampai ke telingaku dan Ibu sewaktu kami berjalan di _lobby_ , mereka bilang begini, _"Katanya Pak Jimin yang bikin Pak Hoseok sakit. Lama tak melihat ayahnya Taehyung itu keluar, ternyata dia sakit keras. Pak Hoseok sempat bilang, dia datang untuk menjenguk. Tapi pulangnya malah membawa penyakit. Seharusnya Pak Jimin tak di sini, seharusnya keluarganya membawa lelaki itu ke Rumah sakit. Apa mereka tak tahu kalau keberadaannya membahayakan seisi gedung ini? Untung belum menjenguk. Oh, dan, lihatlah mereka. Masih bisa beraktifitas biasa seperti itu, jangan-jangan mereka sembunyikan penyakit dan sengaja buat orang percaya kalau mereka masih sehat."_

Aku marah. Gigiku berkerit dalam bibir yang kukulum. Kulirik Ibu, dia hanya berwajah lurus. Tembok. Aku masuk rumah duluan dan Ibu di belakang. Tak kusangka dia akan membanting pintu dengan kerasnya. Ibu marah, aku tahu. temboknya runtuh tak bersisa.

"Bu, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Kenapa Pak Hoseok bisa tiba-tiba sakit parah?"

"..." Ibu hanya diam menatapku. Aku mulai tak suka dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu.

"Bu, Ibu jangan diam saja. Aku ini anakmu! Ibu mau sembunyikan apa dariku?"

"Taehyung."

"Ibu, kita ini satu rumah, tapi Ibu bahkan mengunci pintu itu tiap kali Ibu masuk ke sana. Jangan abaikan aku, Bu! Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan ayahku!" Aku mengguncangkan bahunya yang kucengkram. Ibu berpaling. Lalu lidahku terasa gatal jika aku tak bicara lagi. "Ibu! Aku cium bau busuk waktu itu!"

"Taehyung, diam!" Ibu membentak keras di depan wajahku. Kulihat rautnya yang menyesal habis berteriak. Dia mengelus dahi, lantas melempar matanya solah sedang menimbang sesuatu. Dari mataku dia terlihat kecil. Bahunya mengkerut ciut. Kukunya belum digunting. Tali branya turun gara-gara guncanganku. Ibu benar-benar stres. Aku membuatnya begitu tadi. "Ya, baik. Kalau kau ingin tahu. Ibu akan beritahu."

"Apa?"

"Ikut aku," pinta Ibu. Tanganku digandengnya.

Aku dibawanya ke kamar yang dia kunci. Begitu terbuka, hidungku mencium lagi busuk yang sama. Aku mengeryit menahan mual. Ibu masih menuntunku sampai dia berhenti di sisi kasur. Bau busuk itu nyatanya keluar dari tubuh ayahku. Kulitnya abu-abu. Matanya setengah terbuka dan warnanya kelam. Tangannya terikat kuat ke tepian. Dia diam seperti orang mati. Lalu ibuku bilang dia memang sudah mati, bahkan sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ya, itu ketika aku tak sekolah, di hari di mana aku pertama kali melihat derita Ayah begitu mengerikannya.

Aku menutup mulut. Terkejut, baru sadar. Taehyung, bodoh sekali dirimu ini. Bisa-bisanya anggap bau busuk yang samar tertutup pintu itu sebagai bau bangkai tikus yang terlalu menjijikkan untuk ibumu ambil dan buang dari kolong lemari. Payah! Kupandang Ibu, kediamannya menyimpan ini.

"Saat itu Ibu tak benar-benar yakin kalau dia telah tiada. Kutunggui dia sambil berharap dia akan bangun lagi. Semalaman, aku duduk di kursi sana. Dia tetap kaku dibawah selimut. Lalu Hoseok datang kemari. Ayahmu bangun. Ketika disentuh dia meronta, tak sengaja Hoseok tergigit."

Aku memandang Ayah sementara Ibu bicara. Sempat terpikir kalau Ibu membual. Tapi mayat di depanku ini, dadanya naik turun pelan. Pelan sekali. Tuhan bercanda bukan hanya di mimpiku saja, tapi di kehidupanku yang jelas sekarang.

"Dia yang mengikat ayahmu di kasur ini, meski tangannya tercabik gigi."

Membayangkannya, aku takut. Kakiku kuseret mundur. Sekelebat _klontang-klontang_ kaleng dan bapak yang mengejarku itu terbayang lagi. Lalu bayangan tentang Pak Hoseok yang berlari tergesa, dan orang-orang yang membicarakan kami...

"Begitu ayahmu pulang, Ibu lihat pundaknya yang terluka. Kain yang dia pakai untuk menutupi luka itu bahkan sampai menempel, darahnya mengering, dia menjerit sewaktu Ibu membersihkannya. Kuganti dengan kain baru. Dia menggigil. Sakit, katanya. Orang kota sebelah sudah gila, malam-malam ada yang menyerangnya. Pelakunya berbau busuk. Ayahmu begitu takut, Nak. Dia mengadu pada Ibu. Lalu apa yang terjadi jika Ibu bawa ayahmu ke Rumah sakit? Mereka akan membunuhnya saat itu juga, sebab dialah yang baru kembali dari kota berpenyakit. Aku tak mau! Itu sebabnya dia kusembunyikan di sini. Tapi orang-orang itu, tetangga kita, tak mengerti! Hoseok pun salahkan dia, aku bisa apa?"

Aku terjatuh lemas. Ibu melihatku dengan matanya yang sedih. Dia sungguh mencintai ayahku. Terlalu mencintai ayahku. Sedang ketika melihat mereka, aku merasa bahwa aku tak mencintai siapapun di rumahku.

"Sejujurnya aku tak ingin suamiku terikat seperti ini."

Entah mengapa suaraku tak mau keluar, tertahan di ujung lidah. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa. Ibuku melepas ikatan tangan Ayah. Aku ingin mencegahnya. Dia seperti sengaja melepaskan setan. Ayahku sudah bukan ayahku ketika dia begini. Itu mayat, Bu! Dalam sekejap tangan itu mencengkram lengan Ibu. Ayah bergerak agresif hanya karena sedikit sentuhan saja. Ibu dan dirinya sampai-sampai terguling jatuh ke lantai. Aku menyeret bokongku mundur, lantas mencoba berdiri dengan kaki yang gemetar. Kusaksikan ibuku bergelut dengan ayahku. Tapi Ibu seolah pasrah, dia bahkan hanya merintih ketika gigi Ayah menusuk lengan atasnya dengan geragas dan gahar. _Har-har_ napas lewat mulut seperti orang kelaparan itu kudengar jelas. Bahkan tak merdu sama sekali. Ibuku terlalu shalih, Tuhan, kuinginkan dia sebentar saja menjadi pendosa. Ibu bisa melepaskan diri dengan melawan Ayah, tapi tak dia lakukan.

"I-Ibu!" Akhirnya suara itu ada. Kalau Ibu tak bisa harusnya aku bisa. Aku berlari pada Ibu, kutarik bajunya, Ayah tak mau melepaskan. Saat itu Ayah mencakar pahaku hingga celana sobek dan kulitku berdarah. Ibu membalik badan dan mendorongku sekuat tenaga hingga aku terjatuh keras. Dia peluk Ayah yang terus menggeram. Sempat Ibu melirikku sejenak, sebelum Ayah kembali menggigitnya, dan darah dari leher Ibu terpercik seperti kembang api. Ini pesta bagi setan itu. Iya, ayahku setan!

Aku menjadi seperti Ibu yang hilang harapan. Ibu kutinggalkan di rumah. Kupikir dia tak akan selamat meski aku tolong. Dia mencintai Ayah, dan Ayah (setan itu) mencintai Ibu. Sesuatu berbisik di telingaku supaya aku biarkan mereka bergumul hingga masing-masing terpuaskan. Walau itu bukan persetubuhan, persetan! Ayahku saja setan, aku tak peduli lagi. Ibu si shalih yang salah jalan. Aku lari, meninggalkan apartemen itu. Tak kuacuhkan orang yang marah karena kutubruk badannya. Aku hanya ingin lari sejauh mungkin dari rumahku. Aku takut. Sungguh! Orang-orang tak mengerti ketakutanku, mereka meneriakiku bocah aneh karena tembus keramaian dengan paha berdarah dan tanpa alas kaki. Lari, lari, terus aku berlari. Aku terluka, tapi Vienna masihlah sama. Aku membenci semuanya. Orangtuaku, Vienna, dan keindahannya!

Lalu di tengah kota ada keributan. Kalang-kabut orang berlari tak jelas arah. Aku berhenti pelan-pelan. Kusisir semua yang ada di sekitarku. Mereka seperti aku. Mereka bahkan berteriak. Lalu kusisir lagi sisi lain dengan mataku, ada orang-orang yang berjalan terseok dengan mata kelam dan kulit abu-abu. Mereka berdiri tak tegak, ada bagian-bagian yang luka di badannya. Aku teringat ayahku. Aku teringat ibuku. Kemudian ketika tengadah aku mendapati nama Rumah sakit yang terpampang besar. Aku pun teringat seseorang yang pernah datang ke rumah kami untuk menjenguk ayahku.

Lalu ketika mataku turun, kulihat Pak Hoseok merangkak di jalan. Matanya yang kelam itu terarah padaku dan wajah bengkaknya seperti badut dungu. Dia mengenaliku, lantas merangkak cepat dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan _har-har_ napas yang lebih kasar dari ayahku. Ah, dia anggap aku makanan?

 _Persetan!_

-o0o-

 **END**

 _Note:_

 _Saya lagi stres, lama menghilang karena itu. Pekerjaan yang saya harap baik ternyata tidak. Suasana rumah juga nggak nyaman. Jadi, yah. Maafkan kalau sekarang muncul dengan tulisan yang nggak bermutu. Dan malah curhat (disleding)_

 _Yang saya mau omongin bukan itu, btw._

 _Jadi gini._

 _Satu, saya disuruh buat minta wankawan yang budiman ini untuk mereview tidak dengan_ 'ga paham kak', 'next juseyo', 'nice work', _atau satu-dua kata singkat lainnya. Tapi saya juga bingung karena isi review adalah hak kalian. Cuman, ya kalau boleh ngomong, saya juga pingin tau apa yang kalian rasakan atau pikirkan sehabis membaca fanfic ini (atau fanfic lainnya). Kalau ngga paham, bagian mana ngga pahamnya. Kalau ada kurang, bagian mana kurangnya. Kesannya bagaimana, gitu lah kira-kira. Jujur saya ngga enak ngomong begini, tapi yasudah lah biar wankawan tau juga saya maunya apa eheh._

 _Dua, mau bilang juga, diluar topik di atas. Kalian, siapapun, mau author mau reader, adalah sama di mata saya. Kalian adalah TEMAN yang berharga. Jadi, saya pengen bacok kalo di luar sana masih ada aja orang yang nyeleb dan bersikap cuek sama orang lain (khususnya pembaca). Plis. Saya juga pembaca. Nggak mau dicuekin. Lagian, para seleb yang shalih-shalihah, yang karyanya layak semacam para penulis mayor populer aja nggak berhak menyombongkan diri. Jadi mari kita terus jaga sikap. Jaga hubungan baik dengan semua._

 _Salam damai dari Kuncen._

 _Dan, makasih yang udah baca sampe sini. Saya sayang kalian. Muach!_


End file.
